Galleria Mall
The Galleria Mall (often referred to simply as The Mall) is the location where most of 6teen takes place, with a few notable exceptions. Many of the stores parody real-life stores. According to a count that Jude made one day when he was bored in the pilot episode, the Galleria has 936 total stores. Stores The Big Squeeze The Big Squeeze (often referred to as The Lemon or, more infrequently, The Squeeze) is the lemonade stand in the Galleria Mall. It is usually the place where episodes start. It takes the appearance of a giant lemon that can open and close. Caitlin works here to pay off her credit card debt. Originally, Jen worked here, but she only did it so that she could gain experience and be hired at The Penalty Box. The gang usually hangs around the Lemon. They even have "their own" table (the one closest to the Lemon). The Khaki Barn The Khaki Barn is a clothing store that parodies The Gap in the Galleria Mall. It is the workplace of Nikki and Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten (AKA The Clones), who often annoy Nikki. Nikki is usually not very outgoing and doesn't normally help the customers with anything. It is seen that there is usually a long line of people, and Nikki's friends often hold up the long lines. Nikki normally refers to the store as the "Crappy Barn" or "Tacky Barn". Caitlin likes the clothes at the Khaki Barn. The employees are required to say "Welcome to The Khaki Barn" when a customer enters, and "Have a Khaki Day" when they leave. The Penalty Box The Penalty Box is a store in the Galleria Mall owned and managed by Coach Halder. Jen Masterson works at the Penalty Box. This is based off the fact that she is a sporty girl and a big sports fan. Despite the fact that she likes working here, she gets annoyed by Coach Halder's crazy antics and (quite often) his idiocy. Whenever an employee acts out-of-line, they are sent to an actual penalty box for a set period of time. Along with this rule, if workers are seen "in love" during work, they must do an amount of push-ups determined by Coach Halder. His policy on this is so strict that even mentioning love gets employees punished. Even though Jen is the hardest worker at the Penalty Box, she is under-appreciated and often taken for granted by Halder. She is the employee most frequently sent to the penalty box, and this is usually done for idiotic reasons that her boss makes up. Spin This Spin This is the music store that Wyatt originally worked at. It was his first job at the mall. Each employee is given a section to sell CDs in. Wyatt had to start out working in the country section. Unfortunately, country is Wyatt's least favorite music genre. Wyatt dated the store's manager, Serena, until she broke up with him via text message, then publicly fired him from Spin This after Wyatt vindictively embarrassed her for dumping him in favor of fellow employee Chad (whom Serena had previously dated). FusionFall In FusionFall, the Galleria Mall is located Downtown, although it is not directly connected to it. There is a portal that warps to it, which can be found at the Sunken Mall in Townsville Center. The Mall is shown to be very clear of infection during the invasion, with only a few traces of fusion matter. Along with this, there aren't many fusion monsters. The food court can be found here, where The Big Squeeze and Vegan Island are located. The gang is here and can be found in front of The Squeeze. Starr is also in the food court, located at Vegan Island. At the Khaki Barn, The Clones can be found selling various Khaki Barn accessories and clothing. The Mall is also the site of one of the three ''FusionFall'' Pawn Shops; this, the flagship location, is run by Anne Maria. Enemies Category:Locations Category:Non CN Locations Category:A to Z Category:Teletoon Locations Category:Shops Category:Level 16 Category:Redo's Content